Unwavering Dream Edited and Remake
by Nyevah
Summary: Being stuck in a forest can be hard on a girl. Being suck in a forest with a hot guy is even harder, especially if that guy is Sesshoumaru. Poor Kagome or is it poor Sesshoumaru? Same plot up to chapter 23 as the original UD
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is the "edited" version. Hopefully most of the errors will be gone now and the writing seems better and more complex. I would like to thank all of those that reviewed the original and those reading or rereading this now.

XOXO,

Nye

* * *

Unwavering Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nor do I want to own Inuyasha, I'd rather own Sesshoumaru or possibly Naruku, he's pretty hot, even if he's evil.

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

You get the picture.

* * *

"Stop your unnecessary and excessive chatter human."

I felt his anger roll through me as if he was growling beneath his cool facade. I scrunched up my face in anger, I was not afraid of some self glorifying over-sized puppy!

"I'm not a human!"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at me mockingly. I glared at his stupid, pretty face. 'How the hell does he get his eyebrows arched so well?' I resisted the urge to trace my own eyebrow and check how bushy and unorganized my arches were. I refocused my thoughts onto the more important matter at hand, though it took more effort than I would care to admit.

"I mean, I am human-."Seshoumaru snorted. "But my name is Ka-. Hey where are you going!"

I stomped my foot at him as he started to walk away, glide really, kind of like floating, only really really gracefully. He reminded me of one of those debutante's just drifting around haughtily. I smiled at the thought, I felt like it gave me some twisted form of a victory. It wouldn't be that hard to imagine Sesshoumaru in a puffy white dress, turning up his nose at those less powerful and pretty than he was and he did wear white after all.

Sesshoumaru was getting farther and farther away from me. It don't look like he was running away per say, but he definitely wasn't waiting for me to catch up either. His gait was steady and determined. It didn't seem like he cared if I stayed or followed him. He never once bothered to look back.

'He has another thing coming if he thinks he can just leave me here! How can he ignore me? How rude!' I stormed after him. 'I wonder what would happen if I tried to give him one good kick in the ass? He'd probably catch it, but then again he'd be holding my foot. Oh, my gawd when was the last time I shaved my legs like -. Wait do women shave their legs here? Do they have razors? I should probably ask Sango. Then again, maybe, he likes hairy legs. Do guys like girls with-?'

"Why are you following me human?"

I blinked. 'When did he stop walking? When did I stop walking?' My intelligence seemed to be waning and I blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Are all humans this stupid?"

"My name is Kagome." Sesshoumaru humped as if I was wasting his _precious_ time. "And no, all humans aren't stupid."

Sesshoumaru nodded shortly, as if he was in agreeance with himself. "Then it is only you."

I felt the heat rising to my face in what I hope was anger, not embarrassment. "Why you arrogant, stuck up, jack-."

Sesshoumaru grabbed me by my neck and pinned me to a tree. He was so swift and poised that I didn't even have the time to blink before he crossed the five feet separating us. I had a popsicle's chance in hell of reacting by the time I finally figured out the deep hole I was digging myself into. Sometimes I forgot that all males weren't like Hojo, Inuyasha, Koga, okay, _all_ of the guys I knew really. Disappointing, but it did give me hope for the future of the male race.

"You confuse this Sesshoumaru with that half breed, woman."

I tried to suck in a gasp of surprise but Sesshoumaru was successfully cutting off all of the air to my windpipe. I was starting to sweat slightly but not only from the lack of air. I knew that Sesshoumaru was more powerful than Inuyasha but I wasn't sure which skills Sesshoumaru possessed.

'He can't read minds can he? Oh, crap! If he can then he-.'

Sesshoumaru clenched his hand slightly, increasing the pressure on my neck, as if he knew my mind was wandering. His eyes bore into mine and he waited until he was sure that my complete attention was on him before he continued.

"Talk to this Sesshoumaru like that again and you will be no more."

I stared into his eyes without fear. I wasn't really afraid of him killing me. I knew he could and would do it, but I didn't care. Maybe I just needed this unpredictability in my life or I honestly did want to die, so it would be all over. The "it" I was waiting for was escaping me though. His grip was still iron tight and I felt the blood pulsing in my face as if it was ready to burst from my skin.

Sesshoumaru searched my face with his eyes.

'I wonder if he's gay, all the hot guys usually are. He does have that undistinguishable feminine grace and hair that should be a sin for men to have. If he is gay would he be the man or the woman in the relationship? If I asked him would he kill me before he answered or after? Is it really worth it? Yup! If he kills me without my answer then I'll just haunt him till the end of my days. That _would_ allow me to actually watch for myself. That could be entertaining, in fact, it was well worth whatever he did to me. I could see it all first hand and he wouldn't be able to do a thing.'

The plan was starting to evolve in my head. Most people said that your life flashed in front of your eyes before you died but my afterlife was flashing in front of mine. And sadly my impending death was starting to look better and better.

I started to laugh at my silliness, stupidly wasting some of the precious air that I had left. 'Is this what drugs or an overdose of helium does?'

Sesshoumaru's face tightened but he released his grip on my neck and I fell roughly to the ground. He looked down at me like he was contemplating killing me so that everything would be silent and peaceful again. The question was eating away at me, forever teasing and dangling at the tip of my tongue. When I was pretty sure I wasn't at immediate risk I preceded.

"Sesshoumaru, are you-"

Sesshoumaru glared down at me. I looked at his cold eyes.

'Yup, he'd kill me before he answered just to know that I didn't have the satisfaction of knowing the answer before I died.' I sighed, my question would have to wait for another day.

"Where are we?"

Sesshoumaru took a quick glance around the clearing not missing a single detail. I watched curiously as he jumped straight up in the air landing on a high tree branch. He did it so smoothly his hair barely shifted in the light breeze. He came back down after a few seconds and settled himself on a log. Part of me expected him to brush the moss and dirt off first.

I walked over to him and sat down. I didn't do it as beautifully as he did, but he wasn't looking in my direction anyways. I took a quick peek at his face again. I wanted to study him, for further research of course, but I didn't want him to notice me staring. Sesshoumaru stared pass me into the distance. He was stone still and silent.

"Soooo, where are we?"

Sesshoumaru looked at me for a minute before he answered, "An enchanted forest."

"Oh, okay. Wait, wait a second. Huh?"

"Can you not hear also human?"

I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't tell if he was teasing me or not. "I heard you. I am just surprised you answered."

That little nagging part of me wanted me to stick out my tongue. Childish, but it would provide me with some satisfaction.

"This Sesshoumaru knew you would not be quiet until I answered."

"Are you trying to say you only answered to shut me up?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm getting tired of all of the silence! I would like to hear something! You know a whistle, a few words. You don't even make noise when you walk. It's like I'm walking

alone but I'm-."

"Of all the humans to get stuck with, I get the annoying one."

"Well, you're not a bucket of fun either."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at me. I blushed and looked away embarrassed.

'A bucket of fun? Where did that come from?' Arguing with Sesshoumaru was so different than arguing with Inuyasha. Whenever I argue with Inuyasha I am always the smart one. The one that knows exactly what to say, but around Sesshoumaru I feel like an eight year old without any sense. 'Damn my body! I can't seem to control any part of me when I'm around him!'

I decided to let my last thought go, it was starting to lead me down a dark and dirty path. Not that good dirty either. I searched what remained of my brain for a safe subject to discuss.

"So what is an enchanted forest?"

Sesshoumaru turned his glaze back towards me. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Look I don't want to be stuck here anymore than you do. I was already having a bad day. If we are going to get out of here then I need to know how to help."

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't need your help."

"Yeah, you're the one who got us lost in the first place."

"This Sesshoumaru is not lost."

"Then where are we?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, instead he raised his head and turned it away from me. He stared off into the distance like he was too godly to answer someone beneath him, in other words me.

"Okay then how do we get out of here?" Once again Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "That's exactly like a guy, can't ask for directions."

Sesshoumaru looked back to me. "Who was this Sesshoumaru to ask? The big tall tree on the right?"

I looked back at Sesshoumaru shocked. 'Did he just use his sense of humor?' It was worth a try. "Yes."

"The tree said, 'Keep walking and ask three trees down on the left.'"

I looked at Sesshoumaru and laughed. Sesshoumaru turned his head to hide what looked like a smile. I smiled at him fondly.' He isn't as bad as I thought.' I stood up stiffly as my eyes widened in thought

"Sesshoumaru, what happens in an enchanted forest?"

"It depends on the forest. The magic is manifested differently in every one."

"Don't you think it's weird that we have been acting strange? I mean, I feel more negative and I don't know giddy, I guess, and you actually look like you feel, well, something."

Sesshoumaru straightened, locking his back into an uncomfortable looking stance. I felt bad, like a little girl who spanked her puppy for something he didn't do. 'Actually spanking doesn't sound too bad. It sounds kind of kinky. The bigger question is who would do the spanking. I would love to spank his-.'

I shook my head. It was happening again and Sesshoumaru hadn't made a single move since my foot inserted itself into my mouth.

"Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean it like-, I know it sounded like-, that wasn't what I was trying to say, I mean, I meant to say-."

"No, you are right. Something is off about this forest. When did you start to feel different?"

I bit the inside of my bottom lip as I tried to place when I started to feel different. I tapped my right index finger on the bottom of my chin as I thought back to the last time I felt truly myself.

"Right after we left Naruku's castle. You don't think he did this did you?"

"What better way to get this Sesshoumaru and the miko out of the way then to put them in an inescapable forest."

I sighed and focused on nibbling my index finger instead. "So we are really stuck here?"

"What being stuck alone with this Sesshoumaru in a secluded place wasn't one of your biggest fantasies?"

I pulled my finger out of my mouth and it made a loud, wet popping sound.

Sesshomaru smirked as if he was reading my mind, again. It looked sexy as hell and I didn't think it was the forest influencing my thoughts anymore or his either. His looks were too predatory like a dog who just got his big, juicy bone.

'Uh-oh, I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore. And that sure ain't Toto.'


	2. Chapter 2

AN: First, off sorry for the HUGE delay. Second, please forgive any mistakes that you notice concerning the layout of the story or my grammar. I try to make the paragraphs lengths that aren't too annoying to read while at the same time not cutting them off in weird places. I also, sadly, actually gladly, didn't major in English grammar so… (shrug).

* * *

Chapter 2

I wish that I can say that I handled Sesshoumaru's question with a certain degree of composure but sadly I **am **me; I fell off the log. I stood up and lightly dusted myself off as I tried as hard as I could to not look at Sesshoumaru, and find an answer to his question.

'What can I say? Yes, Sesshoumaru it is what I dream of constantly even though I know that I am not supposed to. No! That's a bad idea! He might use that against Inuyasha, but do I really care about Inuyasha? I mean, I do but he thinks of me as second best to Kikyo and to be completely honest Inuyasha **is **second best to Sesshoumaru. After all, cute dog ears only count for so much. Personality-wise though, they both suck.'

As I contemplated how to answer, I was completely unaware of my surroundings. Sesshoumaru came up behind me and placed his large hand on my butt. I lost my train of thought as I focused on his hand. It gently moved across my butt a few times. Every second his hand was on my butt and every time he moved it I silently prayed he would go a little lower. My skirt wasn't that long and I was sure he could make better contact without the small piece of cotton blocking our fun.

"This Sesshoumaru thinks you missed a spot."

He leaned down, seeing as he was standing at about 6'5" compared to my small 5'5" frame, to my ear. That 1 foot made a big difference as his hair brushed my shoulder. He licked my ear slowly and I shivered at the feeling of his hot, wet tongue trailing over every ridge and slipping into every indention.

He laughed softly never leaving the vicinity of my ear. I blushed as I felt his hand move around my hips to the front of my skirt. I grabbed his hand. Not because I wanted him to stop but I wanted to make sure he went where I wanted him to, straight down. He tried to pull his hand back but I didn't want to let go.

'Damn you Inuyasha! If Sesshoumaru had both of his arms I would be feeling twice as hot! After all double the pleasure is double the fun.'

I traced each of his elegant fingers with one of my own and mentally added 'possiblities of demon's regenerating their arms' to my list of things to research.

"Kagome turn around."

"Hm?"

Sesshoumaru stepped back as much as he could, since I was still holding onto his hand. I pouted and turned around to see why I lost the heat of his body. I looked up at his face before dropping his hand.

'Maybe he doesn't want to touch me anymore.'

Sesshoumaru leaned back down to me and lowered his face until his eyes were even with mine. He didn't say anything for so long that I had to give into my curiosity.

"Sesshoumaru, what is-?"

"Woman, shut up." Sesshoumaru said so softly I almost missed it.

"You listen-."

Sesshoumaru cut me off by pressing his warm, soft lips against mine. At first the kiss was gentle, but Sesshoumaru couldn't pretend to be tender for too long and the kiss quickly heated up. His lips pushed against mine so hard the force pushed me back into the tree behind me. As he roughly bit my bottom lip, I stopped participating. As quickly as I stopped Sesshoumaru did also.

"What is wrong?"

I looked up into his hazy eyes and blinked back the tears I knew threatened to fall. I pinched some of my skin on my naked forearm. Do you know that feeling when you wake up and you feel like as if the last years of your life were a dream? I wake up every morning and have that feeling.

After three years I have finally decided to question my life. My first question deals with Inuyasha. Is he every going to give up on Kikyo? My next question concerns Naruku. Is he ever going to stop being a wuss and come out of hiding so I can kill him and get on with my life? Me hoping to answer either question was like wishing for a-.

I shrieked as Sesshoumaru pinched me. I looked at my arm where his claws grazed me lightly and noticed a thin line of blood that was starting to congeal. My eyes widened in surprise. I put two fingers to my lips and felt the warmth that lingered there.

"It wasn't a dream?"

If I had any doubt in my mind it vanished as Sesshoumaru raised my arm to his mouth and licked the blood that lay there. I stared at the spot where the blood was until Sesshomaru tilted my head up to look at him.

"It was not a dream," he said with a firm voice.

I leaned forward on my tippy toes to finish where we left off until my stomach growled loudly. I blushed and smiled nervously. 'Damn stomach! I'm hungry alright but not for food!'

Sesshoumaru dropped my face and backed away from me as quickly as his pride would allow him to manage. He blinked a few times and I bit my lip in sadness as I watched Sesshoumaru's eyes clear of the smoking look he had just seconds before. His face went back to the blank slate that I was familiar with, and I sighed in defeat. I didn't really get into the kiss or get to feel his tongue in my mouth. I averted my eyes from where they were naturally drawn as my lips and other parts of me throbbed in desire.

Silence once again hung in the air but tension was present as well. I decided to speak because I knew that Sesshoumaru would never talk. I finally raised my eyes from the forest floor and looked back up at him.

"Sesshoumaru, um, about, well, you know how, um, what I mean to say is, um, Sesshoumaru?"

"We shall not speak of what just happened ever again woman. Do you understand this Sesshoumaru?"

I smiled at him innocently, "Of course Sesshoumaru. I wouldn't talk about it when I could dream about it."

Sesshoumaru looked at me warily.

"Oh, but you're calling me woman now. Does that mean I have been upgraded or am I really that good that you finally acknowledged my feminism?"

Sesshoumaru growled at me threateningly in the back of his throat. I decided to give him a piece of his own medicine. I gave him a little smirk of my own and raised my own eyebrow at him, "Well, which one is it?"

"Who do you think you are human to question this Sesshoumaru?" I smiled innocently refusing to answer. "How old are you anyway human? 15, 16?"

"I am 18 Sesshoumaru and purrfectly legal," I said smiling as I rolled my r's.

"What is legal?"

I smiled broadly, "Come here and I'll show you."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms across his muscular chest. "No one tells this Sesshoumaru what to do."

I smirked at him and started to stalk towards him.

"That's okay I'll come to you."

I made sure to walk slowly towards him, slowly swinging my hips at the same time. I watched his eyes carefully as I started to inch closer. I wanted to see how he reacted when _I_ was the one in the lead. When I was finally in front of him, I raised my arm towards his smooth face. The whole time Sesshoumaru never moved. I couldn't tell if he actually wanted me to touch him or if he was just waiting for me to move so he could strike me down.

'Only one way to find out.'

Just as my right hand was about to caress his left cheek my stomach growled again. I dropped my right arm and quickly covered my stomach with both hands. 'Oh, man! Not again!'

I sighed in defeat and turned away from Sesshoumaru and headed back towards my little log. I sat down and pulled my backpack over to my feet. I glanced up to look at Sesshoumaru. He was standing the same way he was only seconds before but his eyes were staring back at me. I shrugged and started to dig in my pack to find something to eat. I dug around my clothes and ointments to look for Inuyasha's favorite treat. I pulled out the ramen and groaned. 'When do they invent electricity? I am getting so tired of flavored noodles!'

"Are you hungry Sesshoumaru?"

I looked back at Sesshoumaru, but he didn't answer. I rolled my eyes and got up to look for some wood to start a fire. It wasn't too hard considering the fact we were in a forest and thus surrounded by trees.

Maybe my stomach growling was a blessing in disguise? I mean I'm brave, or stupid depending on how you look at it, but I am never **that** bold. Besides messing with Sesshoumaru is like playing with fire, you never knew when you were going to be burned. It did add a level of excitement but I didn't like the fact that the forest was playing with so many of my emotions.

I scampered around the forest floor looking for good-sized branches that were big enough that they could burn all night. I felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on me the whole time. As I was grabbing two branches near the far side of the clearing, I felt a light breeze run pass my butt. I straightened up quickly.

'Sesshoumaru wasn't staring at me because of my skirt was he?' I turned around to look at Sesshoumaru. He smirked when our eyes connected. I blushed and placed my hands on my hips.

"Can I help you?"

"This Sesshoumaru thinks," Sesshoumaru smiled at me evily, "That you dropped something."

I narrowed my eyes at him. 'He was looking at my ass!'

I squatted down to pick up my fallen firewood making sure not to show Sesshoumaru my butt or my face. I picked up the wood slowly to allow my face time to cool down.

'Why is this happening to me? One second I want to sleep with him and the next I'm too embarrassed to look at him! What more do the gods want? I am already a horny teenager who happens to be a virgin who happens to be in a forest with a demon who happens to be fine as hell!'

I sighed in frustration and turned around to go prepare my dinner. I went to the center of the clearing and arranged the wood into an 'x' shape. Then I grabbed my bag and started to look for my matches and a pot. I filled my pot with some water from my water bottle. After I spotted some deer peeing in a stream I lost my urge to drink _fresh_ spring water. Now I carry around bottled water no matter how much it hurts my back. I pulled out one of the matches and quickly struck it across the side of the box.

"What is that, miko?"

I turned around to face Sesshoumaru but blinked as I noticed he was right beside me.

"It's – ouch!"

I dropped the hot match on the logs and looked at my thumb and index finger. Sesshoumaru grabbed my two fingers and looked at them briefly before he stuck them in his mouth. He sucked on them slowly, his tongue stroking each digit. He continued to suck on my fingers until the fire started to pop merrily. He looked into my eyes as he pulled my fingers out of his mouth. I pulled back a little further and focused on making my dinner. The two of us were silent as I waited for the noodles to cook and cool. I poured the ramen into a bowl and grabbed a pair of chopsticks from my pack.

"Would you like some Sesshoumaru?" I asked to break some of the tension.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't eat ningen food."

I sighed, one second he was hot and the next he was cold. I was extremely tempted to pull out my mp3 and listen to Hot N Cold but I didn't want to have to answer any questions. I also wasn't sure how much juice the battery had left since it had been a few weeks since I had been home and last charged it. Besides the way things were going I may need it later to help set _the mood_.

"You PMS, like a bitch. I would know."

Sesshoumaru growled dangerously. I shivered because I actually felt the ground grumble with him.

"What did you say?"

* * *

AN: No, I don't own Hot N Cold as I am not Katy Perry secretly writing fanfiction. I do feel that the song fits perfectly with the rollercoaster I have Kagome and Sesshoumaru on though. Question is, are they up or they down? I also think I'm going to start adding some of Sesshoumaru's thoughts into the story, hum, I'll see if I can work something out in the next chapter.

Also big thanks to the reviewers of the first chapter and reviewers of the original UD, you all inspire me when I read ya'lls feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this has taken so long. Sesshoumaru wasn't cooperating with me. It seems he doesn't like others to know his thoughts, me included. I'm not sure how often Sesshoumaru's point of view will be in the story; we'll see I guess. I started off with summarizing certain parts of the first two chapters using Sesshoumaru's point of view. Hopefully it isn't too confusing.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru tried to keep calm; normally it wasn't a problem. In fact, his control was something he took great pride in, but this one small female was driving him crazy. He was ready to let his baser instincts take over and paint the forest the same deep red his eyes were threatening to turn. He knew that this urge wasn't from a flaw in his character and thus it must be the result of a flaw in hers. Instead of giving into temptation he lowered himself to talking to her.

She was a weird human that not only didn't know when to keep her mouth closed but also couldn't control her emotions. When he brought her tendency, and inappropriate habit, to talk too much to her attention she didn't do as he commanded. She decided to take that as an invitation to talk even more and so Sesshoumaru removed himself from her presence. She was only amusing to a small degree and the very fact that he even considered her amusing was a sign that he needed to take his leave.

He was trying to ignore her. He truly was, but for some godforsaken reason she decided to follow him. He would have ignored that too as it was natural for females to follow him since he was, of course, Sesshoumaru, but lately that trend was becoming more common in humans. Rin was a special situation, one that he didn't like to consider too often, or ponder on too hardly, for a multitude of reasons. However, this distracting woman with her quicksilver emotions and their accompanying scents would not be tolerated. Though he took great satisfaction in being able to beat her in demonstrations of wit, her disrespect for his station and power could not be allowed. The feeling of his fingers clenched around her neck and throwing her body into a tree gave him great pleasure.

When she had asked him where they were he was angered that he didn't know. He wasn't going to admit that he was walking with no particular destination in mind. His sense of smell and hearing were greatly diminished and the sensory input he was receiving raised more questions than it was providing answers. He wasn't sure what the miko believed he saw when he ventured up into the treetops, as she, for once, didn't ask him any questions. Even with his demonic sight he didn't see an end to the forest in any direction.

He was glad that she also didn't ask how he knew they were in an enchanted forest because he wasn't prone to lying. At the same time refused to inform her that it must be so based on the type of thoughts he had about her and more importantly about what he would like to do to her and with her body. Seeing as he would never have those thoughts about someone like _her_, and under normal circumstances he would never behave the way he did it, it made perfect sense that there was some kind of enchantment on him. The fact that he was humoring her was only further proof.

When the miko mentioned his change in demeanor it caught him off guard. He wasn't hurt by her words, that would be impossible needless to say, he was just stunned that she noticed a change in him at all. The fact that she was being affected in some way, as well, was worrying. The fact that this enchantment was affecting someone of his magnitude was suspicious but for the magic to be holding sway over the priestess meant that the spell would not be an easy one to break.

He was trying to concentrate on what the woman was saying about Naruku's castle so it was only natural that he was watching her face. He had no doubt that she was nibbling on her finger in that way to draw attention to her mouth. It was in a moment of great distraction that he even questioned her fantasies about him. Though she didn't answer him, her scent gave him more of an answer than her words ever could. His next actions were unexplainable. Her spicy scent was driving him forward and overriding any protests he might have had. His beast was aching for her and had full control of his body. It wanted, needed, one thing and only the human female would be able to provide it for him.

He was glad when her stomach growled snapping him back into some form of control of himself. He was especially glad when her stomach growled the second time. The first time his beast had control was bad enough, but the second time his beast was tense with anticipation just waiting for her to make the first move so it could pounce on her. He ignored what his beast was trying to tell him that the growling of her stomach meant for him, what his beast wanted him to do. He tried to get his beast back into check again but the miko's presence was providing his beast with too much incentive to stick around and fight for dominance. The taste of her finger in his mouth was enough to sway the balance back into his favor for it seemed that his beast was momentarily satisfied. That is until she was foolish enough to liken him to a female inu.

* * *

I froze, 'I said that **out loud**! Maybe he didn't hear me correctly?'

"This Sesshoumaru asked you a question human. Did you liken this one to a female?"

I hazarded a glance at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were blood red and he was clenching and unclenching his hand. I swallowed. I had a few options running through my head.

'I could say nothing but that would lead to him killing me. I could say that he heard me wrong which could lead to him killing me. I could turn it into a joke which _may_ still lead to him killing me. Or, I could admit I said it which would definitely lead to him killing me. Actually, no matter what I do I'm going to probably end up dead anyways. So…'

I put down my dinner and slowly stood up. "Yes. Yes I did."

Sesshoumaru's growl was the only warning I had before my back slammed into the bark of a tree. I flinched as pieces of the wood that bit into me were almost as sharp as the claws around my neck. Sesshoumaru's lip twitched showing me glimpses of his sharp fangs that had lengthened in size and hinted at the fact that he could tear my throat out in a second.

I smiled and licked my lips, "You know that you look really sexy when you're angry. Like you're about to punish me for being a naughty girl."

Sesshoumaru blinked and he loosened his grip on my neck. I grabbed his kimono and pulled him towards me. Shock flashed through his eyes but they didn't change back to their normal amber color. I smiled again before standing on my tiptoes to run my tongue across his teeth.

Sesshoumaru dropped his hand from my neck and moved it to my shoulder to push himself a little further back from me. He blinked again before running his own tongue over the path that I had just taken. I stared at him mesmerized and gasped when I felt my body start to leave the ground.

Sesshoumaru had his hand wrapped in my hair and was using the tension it created to stretch my body upwards and close the distance between us. His eyes flashed a darker red before he tilted his head slightly to kiss me. His lips were nice and warm and his tongue slid across my bottom lip briefly before slipping into my mouth. The sensation of his tongue brushing across mine paralyzed me. As he continued to play with my tongue and gently pull on my hair, I moaned and moved closer to him.

I started to move our play from my mouth into his. I had just skimmed my tongue over one of his fangs when the fire popped. Sesshoumaru pulled away quickly and I blinked when I realized that he was across the clearing staring at me with revulsion.

I sighed and pulled my tongue, which had been hanging in the air, back into my mouth. I sucked on my teeth lightly to savor the taste of Sesshoumaru that lingered there. We stared at each other for a few more moments before I shook my head to clear it and sat back down to finish eating. If it wasn't one thing breaking us from our lustful daze it was another.

Sessoumaru didn't move as he watched me chewing. It made me a little subconscious about how I ate. I mean I don't slurp it down like Inuyasha but at the same time I started to identify with those prissy girls at my school that refused to eat in front of others.

* * *

He couldn't keep this up much longer; his beast was getting too bold. Normally it was easy to keep it in submission but something about this forest, it couldn't be this human woman, was helping it fight against its restraints. If it weren't for the fortunate interruptions by the kamis then he was afraid of what he would have lowered himself to doing and with the miko at that.

* * *

"Um, Sesshoumaru? Why?" Sesshoumaru tensed and I blushed and hurried on swiftly, "Um, why don't you eat human food?"

Sesshoumaru blinked before he masked his confusion. "Because."

I nodded for him to continue, but he just turned away from me. I shrugged and turned my head to face the fire. If he was going to pretend like nothing happened then so would I. "I could kill for some meat!"

"No one is stopping you."

My mouth dropped open. A few noodles slipped out and splashed onto my shirt. "You've got to be playing!"

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't play ."

"I can't hunt for food!"

"Why not human? Are you too weak?"

"No! It's not that. It's just that, I've never done it before because," I huffed, "Inuyasha always did it for me."

I looked down into my noodles in shame. As independent as I liked to tell Inuyasha I was, tracking, killing, and cleaning an animal wasn't something I insisted on doing myself.

"You don't expect this Sesshoumaru to hunt for you do you?" Sesshoumaru asked raising an eyebrow like he dared me to say yes. I looked back up from my ramen to glare at him.

"I wouldn't _dare_ ask The Great Lord Sesshoumaru to belittle himself by doing something as below him like looking for food for a _human_," I said sarcastically trying to control my anger.

Sesshoumaru sniffed and turned his head away from me. "Good, because this Sesshoumaru wouldn't dream of doing it."

I tried to bite back my reply but I was losing quickly. Instead I jammed as many noodles as I could into my mouth. Lady-like, no, but it did prevent me from saying something that could potentially make me lose my head and its attachment to my shoulders. Or at the rate I was going, end me up in another intimate position. I mean, I like being hot and bothered as much as the next girl, but the ache that was starting to throb wasn't getting satisfied, it was getting worse. I was getting to the point where I was ready to jump Sesshoumaru and rip his clothes off; my pride and dignity be damned.

"Hunting for you would mean this Sesshoumaru actually considers _you_ as a potential mate."

My attempt to keep my mouth shut failed miserably. "Inuyasha hunts for me all the time!"

"That is not the same thing."

"Really, how?"

"He hunts for your whole group not just you. It is not as intimate."

"Oh really? It could be that he actually loves me."

"Demons do not love; they feel attachment."

"So you mean Inuyasha can't fall in love with me because he's part demon?"

"No, this Sesshoumaru did not say that."

"So I have a chance of him loving me?"

"You are doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Flattering yourself."

"Hoping he can love me isn't flattering myself."

"It is not what you said, but how you said it."

"That's how I sound when I'm excited."

"I will not even take that bait, as easy as it may be. He can not love you because he thinks he is in love with the other priestess."

"People can fall out of love."

"Yes."

"But?" Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. "Go on say what you wanted to say. Yes, people can fall out of love but-."

"He could never love you."

"What are you going to say next? Like the way I could? Oooh, oooh, or how about how the way I deserve to be loved? Or possibly because I am the most beautiful girl in the world and he can't appreciate that?"

"Now you are living in a fantasy, miko."

"And _you're_ such an expert on relationships. I don't see you with a wife or children running around."

* * *

AN: I would like to thank those that took the time to review. I usually like to thank reviewers some way **within** my story but from now on I will just reply to them instead. (I like that new feature :)! ) Please let me know if the way I included Sesshoumaru's point of view is confusing. I already started Chapter 4 and that's how I'm explaining his thoughts there too, at least in what I have written so far.


End file.
